M-37 Falcon
The M-37 Falcon is an assault rifle in Mass Effect 3. Description This Alliance rifle launches 25mm mini-grenades. Lighter and more accurate than most grenade launchers, the Falcon burns through specialized ammunition as well as standard thermal clips. A field fabrication kit generates this ammunition, leaving the clips as the rifle's only limitation. Acquisition *'Single-player:' Found on the Cerberus space station. After you launch the fighter into wall, it is on the ground between the destroyed wall and the active door, somewhat closer to the destroyed section. If missed, it can then be found via the requisitions console in the Cargo Bay. *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing a multiplayer item pack. Player Notes *The Falcon's grenades share some characteristics with those of the Scorpion, looking nearly identical and sharing the same blast radius. The Falcon's projectiles travel much faster, though, making shots much easier to land. *The grenades do relatively moderate damage, however, taking at least two grenades to kill a lone Assault Trooper on lower difficulties. Although, because of the force produced by the grenades, enemies like Phantoms will lose their footing when shot, which severely limits their capability. *If the grenades fail to meet a hostile target, they will bounce and roll for a short distance before detonating, similar to the Frag Grenade. They can also be bounced off walls to hit enemies behind cover or around corners. However, if they are shot close to an enemy, it will explode in an airburst. This allows you to hit enemies behind cover. *When fired, the grenades have a small firing arc requiring you to aim slightly above the enemy at long ranges. *Reload time is an issue with the Falcon, much like the M-76 Revenant, and Geth Pulse Rifle, therefore its important to be well aware of your surroundings while attempting a reload. *Another weakness is the low clip capacity and reserve ammunition. This makes long-term attacks impossible unless using a Soldier's Adrenaline Rush to double ammunition output. Even then ammunition will then be depleted even more quickly. *The Falcon can, with the right mods and upgrades, be a versatile powerhouse. You can use the thermal clip expansion mod to have 6 rounds per magazine, and upgrading the weapon will boost the reserve ammo. With the barrel extension mod and an ammo power, the Falcon is capable of decimating all enemies on lower difficulties by itself. One should be careful to only reload when you're sure enemies won't flank you or get in your face in the next couple of seconds. *Despite the Falcon's large reticule, it is actually fairly accurate, with most shots traveling where the center of your reticule is pointed (small arc nonwithstanding). *When combined with Incendiary Ammo (SP and MP) this weapon is capable of massive AoE damage. 2-3 rounds will burn down shield on Centurions and the fire will kill them. When combined with a Sniper on MP this weapon can strip shields and armor quickly, allowing allied snipers to land quick decisive shots. *Because of the staggering nature of the grenades, the Falcon is frighteningly deadly against any Cerberus enemy (except Mechs) no matter the difficulty. It can be used against some of the tougher enemies like Phantoms to "lock them down" and allow your allies to shred them in moments. *When combined with Cryo Ammo, the splash damage of this weapon makes it very effective at snap freezing multiple unarmored targets at once. It is also fairly effective at staggering multiple armored or shielded targets at a time. *The Falcon is an excellent gun for squadmates like Ashley or James, who have passive abilities to maximize weapon damage and do not suffer from the Falcon's low ammo reserve. Slap Stability, Shredder or Magazine mods on the Falcon, give it to Ashley/James and watch the body count soar. James might be the preferred choice of the two for harder fights due to his Incendiary Ammo and Fortification. *Following an update which reduced the Falcon's fire rate from 125 to 50 (2.5x slower), the effectiveness of the Falcon against single hardened targets is drastically reduced. It is highly recommended to equip an alternate weapon to deal with enemies like Atlases, Geth Primes and Banshees. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Combat Category:Equipment